5 Drabbles of Sevmione
by TheRottenJas
Summary: A collection of five drabbles revolving around Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. Written for The Five Drabbles Competition.
1. Brown

**A/N: This was very difficult to write as I had never written it before. I personally can't see this pairing but I tried my best. Here's to the first drabble!**

 **Written for:**

 **The Five Drabble Competition- prompt: color: red-orange**

 **Ultimate Battle Competition**

 **Drabble Club- prompt:true**

 **Pairing the Character: Hermione/Snape**

 **Greek Mythology Mega Challenge: Pan: Alt; Write about Beauty being in the eye of the beholder.**

 **Word count: 200 exactly**

 **Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

Red-orange.

Through most of his life, his favourite color had been red-orange. Severus was certain it was because of Lily's hair. But now, if they were to ask him again, he would say brown.

Brown was the color of her hair. Time had done it justice. It now cascaded down her back in soft curls.

Brown was the color of her eyes. The eyes that seeked knowledge. They showed every emotion she was feeling; they were full of life.

Brown was the warmth she radiated.

He loved every moment he spent with her. She had shown him to love brown. He supposed he would he would always be fond of the color red-orange but it would never surpass his love for brown. He loved her now.

Hermione Granger, the beautiful witch, who had given him a chance. She was the reason why he woke up happy. It had been a long time since he felt this way. He loved every minute.

He loved her. She loved him. That was a fact. This was true love.

Even now as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, he definitely agreed red-orange was no match for brown.


	2. Lullaby

**A/N: I've been quite busy, and I know this comp. has passed but I'd like to finish it at least.**

 **Prompt: Action: Singing**

 **Word count: 151**

* * *

 _Lullaby_

* * *

She sang everywhere.

When Severus had first stumbled upon her, she was singing. He had thought nothing of the singer but of the voice. The way her voice carried out tunes that made his nerves relax. She was taking a break from her job when he heard her. She spotted him that time, too.

She was no longer the First Year Gryffindor, but here she was in front of him, a women.

Gone was her bushy hair replaced with soft curls.

Gone was her childish figure replaced with curves.

Gone was the War and prejudices that could have stopped them from loving.

She saw him this time, too.

Hermione smiled as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, in her hands her baby.

 _No, their baby._

Severus smiled as he walked over wrapping his arms around Hermione and little Rose. Her gentle voice began soothing them into a lullaby.


	3. Floo

**A/N: I'm pretty sure I'm going to finish this today... :)**

 **Prompt: Object: Floo Powder**

 **Word count: 178**

* * *

 _Floo_

* * *

Work was never easy. Severus had to deal with a variety of children who never made things easier. He felt wiped out today. Being a Professor was difficult.

He made it to his quarters tired and weary. He headed towards hid bed and collapsed. He hoped no trouble would happen that would force him to help. Today was the day, his girlfriend came to visit, after all.

He smiled foolishly to himself. He got up in a jiffy, making sure he looked more than presentable.

His girlfriend was the best human on the world. Muggle or Magical. She was the sun that lit up his entire day. Only the mention or the thought of her had him acting like a fool.

The sound of the Floo being used pulled him from his thoughts. Then she stepped out.

She smiled goofily at him as she patted off floo powder from her. "Sorry, I'm late."

He smiled endearingly back. He would act like a fool any day for her. "It's okay, Hermione. As long as you made it."


	4. Sun and Night

**Prompt: Event: Running Away**

 **Word count: 138**

 **Reviews are welcomed. :)**

* * *

 _Sun and Night_

* * *

Severus had to admit that life with Hermione was never easy.

They had very different personalities but somehow in someway, they meshed together perfectly. She was the sun as he was the night. They balanced each other out.

He could never forget the day she almost left.

He didn't even remember what they had bickered about but it resulted in tears. She screamed 'I hate you' and ran. It was devastating to see her back turned to him. He ran after her until he caught up and changed her mind. He didn't know the specifics anymore but he knew that could have been one of the worst days of his life. She was the light in his world and without her, he would be lost.

She was easily the love of his life.

That was an everlasting truth.


	5. Who do you think you are?

**A/N: Well, this is the last one. I think it turned out pretty well.**

 **Inspired by: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.**

 **Please Review. :)**

* * *

Hermione's tears burned her eyes. She wanted to scream and shout. She wanted to punch something and feel pain. She wanted to walk away and never come back.

But she couldn't.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, remorse shown clearly in his face. He looked thoroughly ashamed of himself. "I tried so hard to stay away. I wanted what was best for you. But I can"t be apart from you."

"Don't come back for me. Don't come back at all for me." Her face contorted with pain. She watched as his face fell. She balled her hands into fists. "Who do you think you are?"

"I realized how wrong I was, Hermione," the love of her life explained. His sorrow was evident. "As soon as I left, I felt empty."

"Why did you leave then?" she demanded, raising her fist. She began thumping his chest with her fists. She was so weak from crying that they barely caused any damage. "Who do you think you are? How can you waltz back in my life when I'm finally done? Why? _Why?"_

Severus gently grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Because I need you, Hermione. I love you."

"Me too." Hermione let herself be lead into a passionate kiss. She wiped tears from her eyes. "Who do you think you are?"

She knew perfectly well that he was the love of her life.


End file.
